


Friends and Lovers

by Laramie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: "What can I expect from Jimmy-the-lover?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbys_jam_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_jam_juggler/gifts).



> This was born of reading/thinking about flippy's fic Proof while watching someone brush their teeth (I'm a carer).

"So I think I've got to know Jimmy-the-friend pretty well," Thomas said, leaning back on the toilet lid as though it were a throne. He wasn't smoking, but his relaxed attitude almost made it seem that he was. "What can I expect from Jimmy-the-lover?"

Jimmy continued watching himself in the mirror above the sink; he was brushing his teeth, now with a thoughtful air. He spat into the sink and rinsed his brush under the tap. "I'll probably kiss you at random moments a lot," he said, then stuck the brush back into his mouth for a final polish.

Unexpected kissing was not something Thomas objected to in the least.

"Ah slee lah -" Jimmy began, then realised that he was incoherent.

Thomas watched, oddly charmed, as Jimmy spat again and swilled water through his mouth. Thomas had had a wash earlier so that he could enjoy what remained of his evening without the grime of the day clinging to him, but Jimmy preferred to wash right before bed so that he felt clean as he went to sleep.

"I sleep like I'm dead," Jimmy went on. "Seriously, I hardly move, hardly breathe. Have since I was a toddler. Mum used to say she got so close to giving me a prod so many times…"

Thomas smiled at Jimmy as he glanced over, holding the look for a protracted moment.

"You don't even know…" Jimmy murmured. Relaxed steps brought him directly in front of Thomas. And it was true: they had not slept together yet. They had not done anything more daring than lazy, endless kissing in Thomas's room, or in the garden. This was not through lack of desire for either of them. But Thomas wasn't ready. All this time wanting, and when Jimmy finally confessed to wanting him back, he wasn't ready. He trusted Jimmy completely - but he didn't yet trust in Jimmy's feelings.

A little inelegantly, Jimmy climbed onto Thomas's lap, the corners of his mouth curling happily as Thomas's hands found his lower back. His own hands, Jimmy rested on Thomas's shoulders. It was very uncomfortable, but with Jimmy this close, there was no way Thomas was going to be telling him to move.

They gazed at each other.

"I leave my socks all over the place," Jimmy went on in a low voice. He touched the side of his nose against Thomas's, not quite kissing him, before whispering: "When it's hot, I sleep naked."

"Oh," Thomas said aloud, a wordless noise of intrigue. He had had no idea that his question would lead to something like this.

"I'm sure you'd like to see that." One of Jimmy's hands slipped down over Thomas's chest, skimming over his stomach to gently alight over the place between Thomas's legs. He rubbed very lightly with his thumb.

"Hmm…" It felt as though Thomas had forgotten how to speak.

They came together to kiss, deep and slow. Jimmy's tongue licked between Thomas's lips.

By the time they parted, Thomas's breathing was ragged. Jimmy's hand had been moving languorously through Thomas's trousers the whole time they had been kissing. Jimmy's grin, and the smug way his eyes dipped down Thomas's body, were an obvious giveaway of his pleasure at Thomas's reaction.

"Most importantly, you should know…" Jimmy moved his mouth close to Thomas's ear and whispered slowly, drawing out the words into a sensual drawl: "I am a _dreadful tease._ " His hand stilled. He pecked a kiss on Thomas's cheek, just in front of his ear, climbed off Thomas's lap, and left the room without a backwards glance.

Thomas stared after him, entranced, breathing through parted lips. He had a feeling that a relationship with Jimmy was going to be wonderfully unpredictable.


End file.
